


After All This Time

by Raichel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (sort of), Aziraphale has been avoiding some things, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, and if we're honest Crowley probably has too, which is to say:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raichel/pseuds/Raichel
Summary: This is not the first time in 6,000 years that Crowley and Aziraphale have kissed, technically speaking.But things are a little different after armageddon't.





	After All This Time

It was not the first time in 6,000 years that Crowley had gotten carried away. It certainly didn’t happen often, but roughly every 1,500 years or so the demon would have far too much to drink and accidentally give Aziraphale a peck on the lips. Sometimes he played it off as “a platonic human thing” other times he just apologized profusely and fled. Aziraphale had never known what to do about it, and had generally accepted that Crowley would run away and they wouldn’t talk about it again. 

This was the first time Crowley had slipped up since the almost-pocalypse. It had barely been a month since the whole debacle, and somehow, with only one glass of wine apiece, Crowley had leaned forward and kissed Aziraphale.

It only lasted a moment, and it startled the angel so badly he completely froze up (as he had done every other time this had happened).

“I’m sorry,” Crowley muttered, as soon as he realized his mistake, “I didn’t mean to—“

The gears in Aziraphale’s head turned frantically as they always did. In the past, by the time he’d considered everything (all the authority figures he might disappoint, and just how much they’d each had to drink, and just how horrible Crowley was, and they shouldn’t even be considered friends, let alone… anything else, and good lord what would the humans think, even?) Crowley had made his exit. But this was different. There were no more authority figures (not really), they’d had very little to drink, and good lord, Crowley had never been very bad at all, no matter how much Aziraphale had lied to himself. And besides, they were totally alone here, sharing a drink in Aziraphale’s study.

All of the things he’d used for millennia to talk himself out of responding seemed very trivial and irrelevant now. With so little to think through before acting, Aziraphale didn’t even wait for Crowley to finish his sentence before pulling him back into a kiss. Heaven help him, he practically climbed into the demon’s lap in a mad dash to keep him from running away like every time before. Aziraphale clung desperately to the demon, reveling in one of the few “earthly pleasures” he’d avoided for this long (well, that wasn’t quite true: he had shared a few kisses with humans over the years, and there was something to be said for it, but no human was _Crowley_.) It was several minutes before they separated.

“Angel,” Crowley gasped, finally given the space. With his glasses crooked on his nose Aziraphale could see all the shock and awe in those golden snake eyes. “I didn’t know you had it in you,” he breathed.

“Oh dear, I hope I wasn’t too enthusiastic,” Aziraphale stammered, shrinking back.

“No, no,” Crowley insisted, placing a hand on the side of Aziraphale’s face and guiding him back into another small kiss, “you just startled me,” Crowley admitted, a laugh sneaking out of him.

“Well, when you’ve been wrestling with things for a few thousand years—“

“Oh no,” Crowley laughed, falling into Aziraphale’s shoulder, “Aziraphale, have you been struggling with this all along, yourself? Are you telling me we could have done this years ago?” he asked, looking back up.

“Well, most likely not,” Aziraphale said, “what with heaven and hell keeping their eyes on us.”

“Thank god they’ve left us alone, then,” Crowley purred, their faces barely an inch apart.

“Indeed,” Aziraphale agreed, pulling Crowley back into a kiss. Many kisses, in fact. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic and are also neck-deep in love for the ineffable husbands (I know I am), I've written another totally unrelated first kiss fic that's more from Crowley's point of view, along with some other Good Omens fics!


End file.
